A Little bit of Whiskey Comfort
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron cheating and goes to Sirius’ home for a little bit of whiskey-induced comfort. HGxSB


_Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron cheating and goes to Sirius' home for a little bit of whiskey-induced comfort. HGxSB_

_Warnings: alcohol use, smut_

**A Little Bit of Whiskey Comfort**

"Check mate." Sirius stared at the board as Remus gave him a smug grin. He looked up with a handsome smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Finally, I thought that game would take all night. I wa-." The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the door buzzer followed by a high pitched scream.

"_WEREWOLVES! LIVING IN THE HOUSE OF MY FAT-." _The two friends looked at each other. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder who could be calling so late." he sighed. "I'll get the door; you take care of your mum." Sirius grimaced but got up, leading the way out of the drawing room and into the hallway. As he stopped to wrench closed the curtains around his mother's picture, Remus went passed him to go to the door. Flipping open the many locks, he pulled the door open to reveal Hermione standing on the top step. She was biting her lip, her eyes red.

"Hermione? I thought you were in Paris." He stepped out onto the porch surprised. She looked up at him, a distraught expression on her face.

"I-I…" She trailed off, a plead in her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. His eyebrows rose in shock and he simply stared at her for a moment. Then he softly placed his arm around her shoulders and led her into the house. She didn't resist as he closed the door and led her down the hall.

His mother quieted, Sirius came walking down the hallway, a grin on his face.

"Who was…? Hermione?" His smile faltered when he saw her distressed expression. Hermione averted her eyes to the floor. Sirius gave Remus a confused look which he answered by mouthing, "I don't know."

Remus led Hermione down the hall and into the drawing room. He sat her down on the couch, moving to sit in front of her on the coffee table. Sirius stood beside him.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"I…." She took a breath, looking at her hands in her lap. "Harry and Ginny are on their honeymoon and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. So I…. well, would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Remus frowned, not missing the fact that she'd avoided the question. He glanced at Sirius, who raised an eyebrow at him. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. _What had Ron done?_ She looked up with a troubled expression.

"If you'd rather I didn't, I understand." She said quickly. Remus grabbed her hands, shaking his head.

"No sweet, of course you can stay here." He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Putting an arm around her shoulder again he led her back out of the drawing room and back into the hall. Going down the hall away from the front door he took her into the door at the end of the hall, his bedroom. In the doorway he dropped his arm and she stepped away, turning to look at him. The face she showed him was grateful.

"Thank you Lupin." He smiled warmly.

"It's not a problem. If you need anything just ask." She gave him a small smile as she turned away towards his bed. He softly closed the door and left.

Outside the room, Sirius was standing there, arms crossed on his chest. Remus leaned back against the door, running a hand through his hair.

"You're not going to find out what's wrong?" Sirius asked quietly. The werewolf shook his head with a sigh.

"No, I'll give her a little while." He snorted. "Not like it's hard to figure out who upset her." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He was always a prat." Remus straightened and began to walk down the hall, with Sirius falling into step beside him. "I wonder what he did." Remus laughed mirthlessly.

"She was in Paris for two weeks, he must have gotten lonely." Sirius turned into the drawing room.

"He could have just had a good wank." Remus shook his head.

"I swear that's your answer for everything. When Ashley dumped me in 6th year you told me, and I believe this is an exact quote, 'Have a wank and get over it'." Sirius grinned as he sat on the couch and began picking up the pieces of the chess set. Remus pulled out his wand, muttering 'Reparo' under his breath as the pieces repaired themselves.

A good quarter of an hour had gone by as they set the board back up before Remus sighed.

"Do we have any wine?" Sirius frowned, thinking.

"No, I do believe all we have is firewhiskey." Remus nodded slowly, standing up. "Why?"

"I'm going to go talk to Hermione." Sirius stood with him.

"I'll get the firewhiskey." Sirius left the room to go to the kitchen and Remus walked back out into the hallway. After a moment, Sirius came back into the hallway, a bottle of firewhiskey and three half-full glasses sitting on a tray.

Silently, they made their way down the hall to Remus' bedroom. Remus knocked softly.

Hesitating for a moment when no answer was heard, he slowly opened the door. Peering in, he said softly,

"Hermione?" She was seated on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She looked up at them as he pushed the door open. "Do you mind if we come in?" She shook her head with a small smile.

They walked in, Sirius closing the door behind him. He grinned as he made his way to the other side of the bed. Remus to the side closest to them.

They sat on either side of her on the large bed.

Sirius handed Remus a glass then held one out to her. She took it hesitantly, and then downed the entire thing. Sirius and Remus both exchanged slightly amused looks.

"Soo… How was Paris?" Sirius grinned at her, taking a much smaller drink from his own glass.

She laughed abruptly, ending with a hiccup. She then began to hiccup harder, quickly burying her face in her knees, but not before both men saw the tears. Remus frowned, looking at Sirius who was scowling, not at Hermione but at the fact that Ron was a righteous ass for whatever he'd done to her.

Remus set aside his glass and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She was shaking slightly with silent sobs.

Sirius stood suddenly and crossed the room with quick strides.

"Sirius." He stopped at the doorway, turning back towards Remus. "Don't do anything too rash."

Sirius grinned mirthlessly, showing his canines, before the door shut behind him as he left. Remus turned back to Hermione, who hadn't looked up as Sirius had left.

"Hermione." He said her name softly. She looked up at him slowly, her face shining with tears. She hurriedly wiped her face on her sweater.

"I thought he loved me. That's why we got married." She glared at the ring on her left hand and pulled it off, tossing it across the room. Remus' frown deepened. "Paris was fantastic but I got lonely. I decided to end my trip early... to surprise Ron."

She scowled. "Well, it surprised him all right, him and that bitch Lavender Brown. That-That Bastard!" A sob interrupted the sentence. "Remus, I caught them in our bed. He was screwing that whore in my bed!" She drained the full glass of firewhiskey that he handed to her and then began to sob again. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly, pulling her against his chest.

He rubbed her back with his hand softly, making soothing noises as she shook. When she finally stopped crying again he offered her a newly filled glass of Firewhiskey. She ignored the proffered glass and grabbed the bottle. She took a large swig and shuddered.

"Careful 'Mione, that's strong stuff." She nodded quickly.

"My hope exactly." Remus bit his lip to keep from chuckling. It wouldn't take long for Hermione to be suitably numb if she kept downing that.

"How would a nice hot bath sound?" He asked with a smile, wiping the tears from her face. She grinned at him gratefully.

"Wonderful."

"All right then. I'll get to work on that." He stood up, leaving the full glass on the bedside table and the bottle in her hands. As he left the room she began to hiccup. He closed the door softly and found Sirius standing there.

"How is she?" He asked. Remus grinned.

"Getting quickly drunk. Ron?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "He's alive, for now." Remus frowned but decided not to question further at the moment.

"I'm going to draw her a bath, could you keep her company?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course." He passed Remus and entered his bedroom. Hermione looked up and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Hi." She said, with a hiccup. He took in the almost empty bottle of firewhiskey that had been new when he'd brought it to her. He grinned.

"Did you kill Ron?" She asked softly.

"Nope." He shook his head and made his way to the other side of the bed, grabbing the glass of firewhiskey and sitting next to her. "But he'll hope he was soon."

She nodded firmly. "Good."

He took a drink of his glass and pointed to the bottle. "That's almost empty."

"Damn." She muttered. "Do you have more?"  
"No, but if you wanted to I could take you down to the pub and get you liquored up. There's nothing better for broken hearts than getting drunk and having meaningless sex with a stranger." He grinned. "I should know. And it will show Ron what for. What do you say?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "I'm sure I'm 'liquored up' enough. Besides, having sex with a stranger isn't exactly what I want to do right now."

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" She scowled, taking a large drink of the bottle, almost emptying it.

"Murder a lying, cheating red-head." She drained the bottle and dropped it on the bed. Sirius absently held out his half-full glass and she took that as well.

"Azkaban is not where we want you, Sweet. Anything else?" He watched her cheeks flush when she looked back up at him.

"Well, the sex idea wasn't such a bad one." He realized her intent and his eyes widened. His grin faded and his expression was serious.

"Hermione, I don't think that's such a good idea." Immediately her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. Sirius took a breath. Ahh, drunk witches, so much fun. A sob wracked her body.

"I knew it. I'm not desirable. He didn't want me either... that's why he went to her." Sirius cursed himself silently and put his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"No, dearest. No." He put a hand to her face and smiled at her sweetly. "You are beautiful, more than I can say. Strong and intelligent too."

"Why then?" She asked hoarsely. He ran a hand through his hair.

"For one, my dear, you are extremely hammered." He grinned ruefully and sighed. "And secondly, as much as this hurts my ego to say so, I am way too old for you." She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. The thought process was obviously straining her inebriated brain.

"No you're not. How old are you, thirty-nine?" He winced.

"Fourty." He said plainly. "You are only twenty. See, I'm twice your age."

She shrugged at him. "You're really handsome though."

"Thank you. But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm old and you're drunk."

"I'm legally an adult you know. In both wizarding and muggle law." He shook his head.

"Ignoring the age card, you have no idea what you are saying. You drank alot of that firewhiskey and I know how strong it is." She shook her head and hiccuped once.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. Ron cheated on me and I'm angry, upset and drunk and the one thing that I want to do to forget about it is to have meaningless sex. Just not with a stranger." She looked at him hopefully. "With you."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her with a blank expression. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there on Remus' bed, but common sense won out. He watched her as she moved towards him but didn't move or stop her. Then she put her hands on his knees and leaned forward, softly pressing her lips against his.

Very gently he put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her firmly, his tongue tracing a line along her lower lip until she opened her mouth, letting him taste her. He kissed her for a minute before carefully pulling away. He caught her eyes with a serious look.

"Hermione, you promise that if we do this you won't regret this in the morning? You won't get angry with me for allowing you to do something so unlike you?" She was already breathing harder and she nodded swiftly.

"I promise Sirius. I won't regret anything. It's simple meaningless sex between friends. Just..." She blushed, fixing him with a pleading stare. "Please sleep with me."

He caressed the side of her face softly, eliciting a shudder from her. "I hope sleeping isn't the only thing you want to do." He whispered in a low voice. She shivered pleasantly at his tone and leaned forward eagerly. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he flicked it towards the door and the lock engaged. Remus would realize what was happening quickly enough without the lock, the walls _were_ really thin, but it made him feel better.

That done, he turned back to Hermione, who had shed the sweater she had worn upon arrival and now knelt on Remus' bed in a tank top and jeans. Sirius looked at the petite girl in front of him and was about to ask her if she was completely sure when he realized that he wouldn't be able to go back now if he wanted. With her brown eyes bright from crying and her hair delightfully tousled from running her hands through it, she looked absolutely edible. And he was hungry.

Softly, he pushed her hair out of her face and placed his hand on the back of her head, and kissed her again. First softly, then moving his lips so that hers followed. When he moved from her lips, her breathing had picked up softly. He trailed kisses up her jaw line to her ear, where he traced the lobe with his tongue.

"Sirius." She muttered breathlessly.

"Mmmm?" He asked, nibbling softly on her ear and making his way back to her lips. Surprisingly, she pulled away and gained eye contact.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, bewildered. He hadn't had sex in a while but foreplay was foreplay. She shook her head and he was only more confused.

"No… I'm just…" She looked down and a hand tugged at his waistband. When she looked back up at him, her face was determined. "Impatient."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then gave her his best bad-boy grin. "Impatient I can deal with." He purred and pushed her so that she was lying on her back. Then he straddled her hips, pulling her tank top up and she helped him extract it from over her head. He was surprised to find that conservative Hermione was not wearing a bra, but then again… maybe he wasn't. She was planning on surprising her husband, the bastard. Well, he'd make sure that she forgot about him tonight. He grinned.

Then he ran his hands from her shoulders to her hips, enjoying the slight intake of breath when his fingers ran over her breasts. Forsaking the preemptive kisses, he simply leaned down over her and took one breast in his mouth. She gasped and her hands found his arms, holding them firmly.

He let his tongue wander over the nub in his mouth for a moment and then separated again. Sitting back up and ignoring the small protest from her, he shed his shirt and then worked on the buttons on her jeans.

She didn't help and he looked up to find her face red as she watched him. He kept eye contact as he moved to slide her jeans off of her hips. He wasn't surprised to that the rest of her body was flushed as well, nor that she had gone commando.

"I normally do wear underwear." She said softly, as if she needed to explain herself, and he looked up to see her eyes bright again. That son-of-a-whoring-squib.

"That's okay babe, it's easier this way." He said in a low voice.

He then leaned down to plant a kiss that made her gasp, the expression on her face replaced by one full of desire. He pushed her thighs apart, she made no protest, and kissed her again, his tongue darting out to taste her.

She shivered and made a soft 'Oh' sound. Then she pushed herself up and he moved back slightly.

"I want you." She said, her voice quavering slightly in embarrassment. He grinned, his hands going to his own jeans and undoing them, pushing them down with his boxers and discarding them.

She glanced at his erection, blushed and… giggled. He frowned, taken aback.

"I'm sorry." She said, the smile showing in her voice. "I've, uh, never been with anyone besides Ron. And… you're bigger." She said simply. Sirius grinned and pulled her towards him. She looked at him and then planted a kiss on his chin, probably aiming for his mouth. Then she looked down at him again, an odd expression of curiosity on her face. Before Sirius realized what she was doing, she had wrapped her hand around him and pulled forward softly.

Sirius groaned deep in his throat, his eyes fluttering.

"Gods, Hermione." She was surprised; he could see that in her face. Underneath the spark of pleasure when she moved her hand back to the base of his shaft, he realized that she had never done that before; and she was far from a virgin.

Just another reason for her to leave Ron. He was a lying, cheating scumbag _and_ a prude in bed. His grin reappeared and before she could continue her ministrations, she was on her back again and he was above her. He kissed her softly, his other hand guiding his member. Without warning, he slid into her.

He felt her shudder beneath him and he moaned, sheathing himself entirely in her. Her fingers found his shoulders and she held on, gasping.

Panting softly, he whispered, "Are you okay?" She nodded swiftly and he began to move inside of her. Slowly at first, but then moving faster as he went on, picking up a quick pace. She eagerly brought her hips up to meet him, her nails biting into his shoulders, when he pulled back. He was panting by now as well and he kissed her firmly.

It didn't take long for both of their bodies to become slick with sweat and he put his forehead against hers. He knew that both of them were close and she wrapped her legs around his, as if to tell him that she was.

Her gasps and moans echoed throughout the room as did his own and he slowed down slightly, pushing in deeper.

"Ahh…" She cried without warning and came, her muscles tightening around him so that he gasped and cried out.

His climax took him and he let the waves come, then pulled out of Hermione and fell to her side, panting. She was shaking as she laid her head on his chest, giving him a soft kiss.

"Amazing…" She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the top of the head.

Sated and still drunk, Hermione simply laid on Sirius as he rode through his orgasm.

Several minutes later, his breathing back to normal, he looked down at Hermione to find her fast asleep. He grinned and then carefully shifted her so that her head lay on the pillows instead of him. In sleep, her hand reached out and gripped the pillow, snuggling closer to it. Sirius stood there for a moment just looking at her. Ron definitely did not deserve a girl like Hermione.

Then Sirius grabbed his pants, slid them on and went out into the hallway.

He went looking for Remus and found him in the drawing room, a book in one hand and a steaming mug in the other. When Sirius entered the room the werewolf looked up and Sirius plopped into the armchair opposite with a grin.

"Good book?" He asked cheerily. Remus ignored this and looked at Sirius' shoulders and then raised an eyebrow.

"Done cheering her up?" Sirius examined his shoulders and found several scratches from Hermione's fingernails.

"Hell hath no fury like a scorned witch." He grinned roguishly. "But it's not all bad." Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"What did you do to Ron anyway?"

"I didn't need to do anything. When I got there, there was a naked witch locked in the bathroom without a wand. She left quickly, muttering about lying red-heads. Apparently Ron hadn't told her that he was married and to our Miss Granger especially."

"And Ron?"

Sirius snickered then. "Hanging upside down from his bedroom ceiling, naked, with yellow canaries swarming around him. The other witch also aimed a bat bogey hex at him as she left."

"So you left him alone?" Remus' eyebrow rose some more.

"Hell no. I got him down, threw some Veriteserum down his throat and sent him by floo to the Burrow." Remus winced.

"I can't wait to hear what Molly does to him."

"Or Arthur." Another wince followed by a completely serious expression.

"Sirius, are you sure you did the right thing?"

"Yeah. His mum will ream his arse for doing tha-." He caught Remus' expression and ran a hair through his already tousled hair. "It was consensual. I didn't jump her or anything." He scowled. "You know I wouldn't do that to her." Remus nodded.

"I know." And then he sighed. "Well I'm off to bed… wait, no I'm not. I'm taking yours."

Sirius shrugged. "Fine with me." He grinned and loped back off to Remus' bedroom.

_Hmm… that ending was a little lame. If anybody has a better idea, tell me. Anyways, hope you liked it. I love the Hermione/Remus or Sirius pairing. There's just something about the intelligent older man that is so sexy. And Sirius is dog-gone –coughbadpuncough- lickable. :3_

_Reviews are more than welcome and requested. Love always,_

_Sami_


End file.
